


I'll be Your Harvester of Light

by nutmeag83



Series: Molly and Stella [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Knitting, Making Friends, Winter, animal facts, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: It's December, and Molly's got a Christmas elf leaving her gifts. Could it possibly be her new friend, Stella Hopkins?Three interconnected ficlets pulled from a longer December ficlet collection.





	1. Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Back in December, I took part in Missdaviswrites’s 2017 [Sherlock December Ficlets](http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets) challenge. I had several people show interest in Molly and Stella's side story, and I myself really enjoyed exploring their relationship. So I've decided to continue the story. Part 1 is just those three ficlets pulled into their own story. Part 2 takes place just before Valentine's Day. Part 3 is... unwritten, but I have ideas! The first two stories can be read as gen or pre-slash. If Part 3 ever happens (crossing my fingers!), it'll delve more into a romantic relationship between the two.
> 
> The title is from "Winter Song" by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles.
> 
> Not beta'd or Brit-picked. You've been warned.

Molly placed the latest gift back on her desk before getting back to work. It had been a daily occurrence since the 1st of December. She would come into her office each morning to find a little gift had mysteriously appeared on her desk. Nothing fancy. A chocolate bar, a classic novel she’d been meaning to read for ages; one day it was just a printed out joke that had her in stitches.

But today. Today it was a gorgeous knitted hat, pale green and made from the softest yarn she’d ever felt. Every time she’d entered her office that day, she’d taken a moment to run her hands over the smooth fabric. She was glad it had finally cooled down enough that she could wear it on the walk home without looking silly. She would’ve worn it even if it was 40 degrees out, though, because she loved it. It reminded her of the knitted accessories her dad had made for her when she was a kid—scarves, mittens, and of course, hats.

She hadn’t thought about her dad’s knitting in ages until a couple of weeks ago, when a DI and she had got on the subject while waiting for a test to finish up. Molly didn’t usually talk about her dad to other people. He had only been gone a few years, and sometimes the memories still hurt. But this woman—Stella, new to the Met—was just so easy to talk to that it was natural to let the memory of those warm gifts from her father just spill out.

Friends weren’t easy for Molly. She had always been quiet and private. Most of them were like her, odd and serious. Well, then there was Sherlock, but that had never been a traditional friendship. Still, he was also odd. Stella, though, was… cool. She was very cool. Smart, an amazing dresser, and she knew so much about so many things. Chatty. Nothing at all like Molly. Usually someone like that would intimidate her, but Stella didn’t. She was open and friendly with Molly, not to mention extremely funny. Not many people got Molly’s rather morbid sense of humor, but when she had made a dark joke the first time Stella had been to the morgue, the woman had laughed like she’d never heard anything funnier.

It was nice, having this new… acquaintance? friend? to talk to, especially during the holidays, when it was made most obvious how few loved ones some people had to celebrate with. And now it seemed Molly had not only the DI, but this mysterious elf/gift giver who thought she was worth paying attention to. It seemed fortuitous to have both happen at once, and the part of Molly that had been taken in by Moriarty wanted to question it, to not believe it, but she was different now. She wasn’t so starved for attention. She was happy with where she was in life.

Okay, yes, she had just broken things off with Tom—lovely man, but not who she needed—but she wasn’t sad about that. She had never been comfortable with Tom. He was always so eager to please and be what she wanted him to be, that she felt she never really got to know the real him. And seeing Sherlock and John, and the way they were so comfortable with each other, even just as friends, made Molly realize that’s what she wanted—no, what she _deserved_ —in her own life.

This elf seemed to think she deserved nice things too, going by the quality of the hat. She wondered if it was hand knit or something bought in a shop. Her money was on the former, given that there were no tags on it. The next question was if the elf knit it themself or if they bought it from a yarn shop. Either was quite flattering, given the price a hand-knit item usually went for. Still, a part of her hoped the elf knit it themself. That they had thought of Molly as they picked out the pattern and matched it with the perfect yarn. That they had taken hours out of their free time to create the hat.

That got her thinking. Did she know any knitters? That would certainly narrow the list of suspects. She felt a bit like Sherlock or Stella, trying to deduce her elf.

Molly was remembering her dad’s knitting during lunch when she recalled her conversation about it with Stella. The DI had mentioned having learned knitting from her aunt when she was a girl. She’d said she didn’t knit much anymore, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t. Could her new friend and her elf be the same person?

For just a moment, the idea saddened Molly, that she might not have two new friends after all. But the thought passed quickly. If Stella was her elf, then she really was Molly’s friend, wasn’t she? Molly wasn’t greedy. She didn’t need two new friends. And Stella was quite fantastic.

The longer she thought about it, the more right it felt that Stella was Molly’s elf. They discovered a shared humor, and then Molly had received that joke as one of her gifts. Molly had mentioned her favorite chocolate bar to the DI, and then received that same sweet a few days later. She recalled Stella complimenting a pale green shirt Molly had worn one day, and that shirt matched her new hat almost exactly.

Work tore her away from her contemplation, but it stayed at the back of her mind the rest of the day. As she walked home that evening, protected from the biting cold by her new hat, she thought on what she should get Stella in return. The DI had mentioned her love of animals. Perhaps tickets to the zoo? Though that seemed too small. But she was new to London. Perhaps she’d like it if Molly went with her? Then Molly could buy her dinner after. Oh! And she could buy her some yarn as well. Yes, that sounded lovely.

Mind made up, Molly walked the rest of the way home with good holiday cheer, warm in her new hat and happy in her thoughts of her new friend. It was going to be a lovely Christmas.


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Stella exchange gifts at John and Sherlock's Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't read the whole December ficlet story that these three chapters are taken from, all you need to know is that John and Sherlock got together just a couple of days before the party. It has no bearing on this story except that Sally and Molly briefly gossip about it.

“They’re different, right? It’s not just me?”

Molly breaks out of her vague staring at the fairy lights to find Sergeant Donovan standing in front of her. She takes a swig of her beer and nods her head over to the kitchen where John and Sherlock are doing something with the food. They’ve been better hosts than usual at this year’s holiday ‘do. Not that hard given how terrible their last party was. Last time there was John’s girlfriend glaring at John glaring at Sherlock being a big prick. Yes, this year, there’s a lack of tension overall, and more people to talk to.

“Oh yes. This year’s party is loads better. But you weren’t at the other one, were you?”

The sergeant laughs. “I’ve heard stories. But no, I meant the two of them in general. They’re acting different today.”

Molly studies the pair. John’s explaining something while refreshing the crisps and punch on the table. Sherlock, not doing whatever he’s meant to be doing, is looking down at John fondly. Softly. Yes, Molly had noticed that. It’s not all that different than she’s seen him look before, but this time it’s open, rather than just when John isn’t looking. And John has been freer with his touching. Nothing that would scream “we’re a couple,” but definitely more touching than is normal for him and Sherlock.

“Yeah, I suppose they are,” Molly finally agrees. “Good for them.” She’s happy for them. Her crush on Sherlock long dead, she’s content to let Sherlock find happiness with someone who complements him, which is definitely one Dr. John Watson.

The sergeant—Sally, she’d said to call her Sally—gives her a lopsided grin. “Yeah, it really is good for them.” She leans in secretively. “Think that means he’ll go a little easier on the rest of us?”

Molly snickers. “In any normal person? Maybe. But Sherlock? Not likely.”

Sally shrugs. “You’re probably right. So, you’ve been to their parties before. This one rates far better?”

“Oh yes! Much more relaxed. “There’s actual food. And no tension or rude comments. More people too.”

Molly usually doesn’t care for crowds, but she likes everyone here tonight. Well, Sherlock’s brother dropped ‘round earlier, and he’s always creeped her out a bit, but he only stayed about ten minutes. But everyone remaining is quite pleasant. She looks around. There’s only one person…

“But someone is missing?” Sally pulls Molly out of her perusal of the room with the query.

“What? No. Well. It’s just… Stella, um, DI Hopkins, said she might drop by. I have something for her, but she’s not been by yet.”

Sally tilts her head, and Molly feels a bit like she’s being x-rayed. Finally, Sally smirks. “She’ll be here. Wrapping up paperwork on a case. Said she’d be a bit late, but coming.”

“Oh. Good.” God, she sounds so silly. Why does everything about Stella seem so different all of a sudden? They were colleagues, then friends. Then Stella (likely suspect, at least) started leaving Molly advent gifts. Then Molly began to wonder why. Now… now what? Stella was just being friendly, right? Then why is Sally smirking at Molly like that? She didn’t sign up for any of this.

She manages to force out a bit more small talk before moving onto Mrs. Hudson, who doesn’t really need another speaking person to participate in the conversation. The things she says offhandedly reinforce the idea that John and Sherlock’s relationship has recently been upgraded. Molly is happy for them. Things have been rough lately. They deserve a little happiness.

Molly is brought out of her contemplations on how she also deserves happiness when there’s a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see a grinning Stella behind her. Molly relaxes a bit. Stella always has that effect on her.

“Sorry I’m late! Work was a bear today. Loads of paperwork.” Stella removes hat and scarf as she explains. She looks around for a coatrack, shrugs when there’s none to be found, and drops the accessories and her coat on a spare chair. She talks about the case, Molly following her to the kitchen for nibbles. “Refill your cup?” Stella asks as she fills her own with punch.

Molly holds out her cup. “Yes, please.”

“And you? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever. Alright?” They find a quiet corner to settle in for a chat.

“Alright.” Molly confirms. “Busy. I hate to find any joy in murder, but it does keep me in a job and distracted from the holidays.”

Stella’s brow furrows. “You don’t like Christmas?”

Molly hurries to dissuade her friend. “Oh no! I love Christmas. Just, Dad loved it too. Still getting used to having it without him. But I’m good. And this year has been even better. Thanks to…” She only thinks on it a moment. If she’s wrong, she’ll look a little silly, they’ll laugh about it and move on. “Thanks to you.”

Stella’s eyes dart to the side, but she’s smiling too. “Oh? What do you mean?” she asks, playing innocent. It makes Molly smile.

“I mean, I’ve had an elf giving me little gifts all month. They’ve been lovely.”

“What’s that to do with me?” Stella teases.

“The thing with being friends with detectives means you pick up a trick or two yourself.”

The detective grins. Her whole face lights up when she smiles. “What gave me away?”

“The hat. Which is… so lovely. It’s perfect. Did you make it yourself?” Just the thought of that gorgeous hand-made gift makes her happy all over again.

“I thought that might be the clincher,” Stella admits. “Yeah, I made it. So, good?”

“Very good,” Molly affirms. Her chest warms at the thought that Stella knitted a hat just for her. She’d never had a friend make her anything before, well, past primary school art class.

“You were supposed to get that one Christmas Eve, as the big final present, but I finished it earlier than expected, and I just couldn’t wait.”

“Well, I’m glad. It was perfect timing for the cold snap. And the yarn is just so lovely. Oh!” Molly remembers. “On moment.” She goes to the desk and picks up a brightly colored, festive bag tied with curly ribbon. She thrusts the bag as Stella. “Happy Christmas.”

Her friend’s eyes widen in surprise. She finds a table to put her plate and cup on and takes the bag from Molly. “Oh, Molls, you didn’t have to.” Her eyes are soft as she digs into the bag.

“Of course I did. Beyond all of the lovely gifts you’ve given me, you’ve made this holiday more than just bearable. Plus,” Molly adds, feeling brave. “It’s what friends do.”

Stella grins. “Yeah.” An envelope comes out of the bag first. She opens it to find a card that, when opened, reveals two tickets to the zoo.

“Might be childish,” Molly says, feeling a bit silly now. “But you said you liked animals, and you’re new to London, so…”

“It’s perfect,” Stella assures. “I’ve wanted to go for ages. We’ll have fun.”

“You don’t– We– I don’t have to go with you. I just thought buying one ticket seems sill–”

“Of _course_ you’re going with me. You’ve already given me a ten-minute lecture on ocelots. I want to hear all about the other animals.”

Molly can feel herself blush. “Oh. Thanks. Good. I was thinking. Maybe—if you didn’t mind—I could buy you a meal before or after? A couple of tickets isn’t much of a gift.”

“It’s a date,” Stella replies with a smile.

Does that mean _date_ date? Or just friend date? Molly doesn’t have the nerve to ask. She’s not sure what she wants anyway. Except Stella as her friend. And that she already has. Everything else… well.

“There’s more?” Stella asks, feeling the weight of the bag with wide eyes. She pulls out a skein of yarn, eyes wide. “TARDIS blue,” she says softly.

It had taken ages for Molly to pick it out. She knew a little about yarn from her dad, but choosing between weights and colors and fibers was nearly impossible, given the shear amount available at the shop, but the moment she’d seen that skein, she’d known. Both women are huge Doctor Who fans; it was one of the first things they’d talked about that wasn’t work-related. She’d thought it an apropos gift.

“I have the perfect pattern for this,” Stella announced excitedly. “More pretty than practical, the pattern, but I love it. This is amazing, Molls. Thank you!” She engulfs Molly in a bear hug.

Not expecting it, Molly stiffens at first, but relaxes almost immediately. She doesn’t get hugs very often. It’s nice, comforting, happy.

“You’re a good friend, Molls. I’m glad we met.”

Molly smiles and hugs a bit harder. “Me too.”


	3. Many Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Stella go to the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dialogue-only chapter.

“I like your hat.”

“Thanks! A really cool friend knitted it for me.”

“She must be cool, if she’s making you awesome hats like that.”

“The coolest.”

“So, ready to start the zoo experience?”

“Definitely. And, um, thanks, Stella, for letting me come with you.”

“Of course! Us cool kids have to stick together.”

“I’m not– I’m not cool. Not at all.”

“What on Earth are you talking about, Molls? You’re so cool.”

“No, I’m not. I’m the mousy little background person with a weird sense of humor and too many cats.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No.”

“Molls… I think you’re amazing. You’re brilliant and funny and you like Doctor Who. You help solve murders. You let me natter on about work. You know all of these crazy, random facts—we _are_ starting a trivia team, by the way. You’re super helpful and kind. You’re totally cracking.”

… “Oh. Thank you.”

“Psh. I said nothing you don’t deserve hearing.”

“I’ve been trying to be more… positive lately. Telling myself I deserve good things.”

“You deserve the best. I’m making it my job now to help you see that.”

“You’re a good egg, Stella.”

“I try. Now let’s go see some animals.”

* * *

“The only continents without otters are Australia and Antarctica.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. They’ve been hunted close to extinction many other places too.”

“That’s sad.”

“It is. Why are humans so cruel sometimes?”

“If I knew the answer to that, I would happily put myself out of a job curing that little problem.”

“I don’t know how you do it, Stella.”

“What? Curing the world’s ills?”

“Sort of. Being a detective, it must be so hard. Seeing all of that cruelty up close. I couldn’t do it.”

“But you _do_ do it. You have to see all of the bodies too. You have to take them apart and figure them out. It’s not any easier.”

“It is for me. I see them out of context. I’m able to divorce myself from it to some degree, just focus on the bodies themselves. It’s still not fun, but it’s easier. But you, you’re looking at terrible photos over and over, interviewing friends and family, putting yourself in the minds of killers. You’re so brave.”

“We’re both brave in our own ways, Molls. Now, no more sad talk. Today is a happy day. It’s a gorgeous winter morning, we’re hanging out, and we’re at the zoo. Let’s let this year end on a good note so we can start next year in a good place. Okay?”

“You’re amazing, you know that? And I agree. No more negativity today. Did you know penguins are only found naturally in the southern hemisphere?”

“Really?”

“Yup. And they swallow a lot of water when hunting, but a gland behind their eyes filters the salt out of their blood. They sneeze to expel it.”

“Oh my God, that is precious. I want to see a penguin sneeze! How do you know so much about animals?”

“I watch a lot of nature shows.”

“We should have a marathon someday. Get pizza and sweets, maybe some wine. Make a fun night of it.”

“You think a fun night would be watching nature documentaries with me?”

“Sure! You’re fun, animals are fun, food and alcohol are fun. What’s not to love? No. No, Molls. None of this ‘Oh no, I’m not that great, Stella.’ Remember? Think positively.”

“Right. Okay. Yes, we should do it.”

“Awesome. Can’t wait! Oh! Alpacas. I looove alpacas. Have you ever felt alpaca yarn? It’s soooo soft.”

“Yes! My favorite scarf when I was a kid was made with alpaca yarn. It was so lovely, like being wrapped in a fluffy cloud.”

“I’ll make you a new one then.”

“Stella, no. You just made me a hat…”

“So? Who else have I got to knit for?”

“Family?”

“Meh, they got a ton from me when I was teenager. Plus, you were the one to get me back into knitting. I hadn’t knit anything in at least two years before I made your hat. I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed it. Oh! Speaking of. I started making a TARDIS cowl with the yarn you gave me for Christmas. It’s going to be amazing.”

“Good. I’m glad you like it.”

“I do. I like all of the gifts you got me.”

“I only gave you two things. Nothing compared to all of the fun little gifts I got from my _elf_.”

“Are you kidding? I only did that to thank you for being my friend. You were the first friend I made here in London. I was feeling lost, and you were so welcoming and sweet and lovely. I was having a pretty shite day when we met, actually. And then there you were, all giggly and funny. It was the first time I thought maybe the move to London wasn’t such a bad thing after all.”

“Oh. Well. Glad I could help.”

“You did help. Sooo much. And today too. Today is lovely. It’s my birthday, you know.”

“What? Why aren’t you out celebrating?”

“I am, you silly goose. I’m at the zoo with my awesome friend on a gorgeous day.”

“Oh. Yes, of course. Well, many happy returns.”

“Thank you.”

“So. Where does the birthday girl want to go out to eat after the zoo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out the pattern Stella mentions here: [ https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/tilting-tardis-cowl ](https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/tilting-tardis-cowl). I have made it myself, and it’s awesome.
> 
> So ends Part 1. Hope you enjoyed! Head on to Part 2 for some Galentine's Day fun.


End file.
